Teix?
by OrangeTsundere
Summary: A collection of stories shipping Tei with other Vocaloids and UTAU. Original by Ten-Faced, permission given. Review the pairing you want!
1. Intro

**Okay! Ten-Faced let me do a Teix? story, to add to the whole shipping with everyone thing. Well, this'll be fun!**

"I heard we'll be getting a new resident today," Len suddenly announced from where he sat on the couch, Rin to his left. "But they're not a Vocaloid. I wonder why they're here?"

"Probably just another shipping story, you know Author," Rin muttered, blue eyes narrowed accusingly at the brown-haired girl that sat across from them. Laughing nervously, she scooted away from the twins.

A ring suddenly chimed at the door, and the three bolted towards it. When the door opened, they were surprised to see Tei, carrying a few bags and a suitcase. "I was told I'd be rooming here with you bunch," she muttered, eyes averted. She stepped into the house, her long white hair shimmering as it struck the light.

"Yup!" Author exclaimed, leaping up. "Now let's get shipping!"

**You can suggest any Vocaloid or well-known UTAU, and I will write a chapter of them paired up with Tei. If you would want me to do an OC pairing, you'd have to give me a detailed description and a few samples of how they act. **


	2. xTed

**A/N: Um. Okay… XD I don't really know what I did here. I had to research Ted, and I couldn't decide which Tei to use, etc… Well I tried. ^^ I hope people like it. Maybe I'll be better with different couples as I keep writing. I also never wrote any actual Romantic stuff before, so um… this may be a bit awkward? I only know how it is from other FanFics, after all. **

"Ted? Hey, Ted!" The redhead jerked his head up, his glasses threatening to slide off his nose as he was interrupted in his daydreaming. Quickly slipping out of his dazed state, he turned to glare at who had disturbed him, his magenta-colored eyes meeting crimson.

Immediately he looked away, sighing. "No, Tei, I will not go with you to Miku's Family Mart to buy cucumbers," he said as patiently as he could, feeling a twinge of annoyance towards the younger girl. "Or anything else either." Ted turned back to his desk, long spiral ponytail bobbing as he sighed. As Tei pouted, he glanced at her through his peripheral vision. She was quite pretty, much as he hated to admit it, with her flowing white locks that shimmered as they struck the light, and her eyes that glittered like rubies. Feeling a dash of warmth race across his face, he turned away, feeling almost disgusted in himself. Why would he like that albino Yandere anyway?

He shot another glance toward her.

"Please come with me," Tei purred sweetly, eyes glimmering. The red-haired UTAU ignored her, laying his head on the cool desk he was sitting at. He sighed happily as his skin touched the cool wood, the sudden heat slowly melting away. "Come with me or I'll bring out the knife!" the white-haired girl behind him shouted suddenly, eyes gleaming with malice as a familiar pattern began to carve itself into them.

"Geez, fine," Ted sighed, putting his hands up in the air. At once Tei was smiling, and she latched on to the boy's right arm as the two headed out. As they walked down the stairs to the first floor, they were met with curious glances, and the Chimera boy sighed as he saw them backing up, Tei burning holes through them with her eyes.

As they walked past the rooms in the front of the house, Teto let out a whistle and smirked at her brother, who just shot her a glare. Tei, on the other hand, smiled shyly, looking away from the two. The drill-haired girl let out a quiet laugh, then pushed the two out the door. "Don't hurry back~!" they heard her calling after them, the giggles of Rin and Len joining in as she finished.

Ted sighed, shoving the hand that Tei wasn't squeezing the life out of in his pocket. He didn't understand why the girl was so clingy. She had been in bad spirits after Len had become Gumi's boyfriend, but now, she seemed to have recovered completely… strange.

As he pondered this, he unconsciously stared at the quiet beauty next to him. She had a serene smile on her face, and her eyelids were lowered slightly as she strolled beside him, almost in a dreamlike trance. As the wind blew, some strands of almost translucent hair blew into her pale face, and Ted reached out, brushing it back. Tei looked up, eyes meeting his in a surprised glance. As the boy staggered back, stuttering an excuse, the girl gave a predatory grin.

"If you want me that badly, just ask," she purred, amusement dancing in her eyes. Ted's own eyes widened, then narrowed slightly. Did she think he was playing hard to get? When he didn't move, only meeting Tei's crimson eyes, a streak of what could only be disappointment flashed through them. "Let's go," she muttered almost mutely.

Ted nodded hesitantly, looking away. When exactly did this get so awkward? It was just a shopping trip. As they reached the store, Tei's hand separated from his, and for a moment he floundered helplessly, immediately missing the warmth. Finally grasping the situation, his cheeks flushed, and he proceeded to follow the girl to the vegetable section.

Tei was waiting, a bag of fresh cucumbers in her hand. One of her hands, the one not holding the bag, was behind her back. Curious, Ted opened his mouth to ask what it was, and then Tei sprang forward. Her lips met his cheek in a lopsided embrace, and before the boy could argue, she stuffed a loaf of French bread in his mouth. "I don't need any comments," she muttered, meeting his eyes shyly before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the register.

Ted only followed silently, trying not to choke on the bread, but only one thought managed to surface in his mind.

Maybe shopping wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
